Lioness Panthera Leo Lee
Lioness Lee (or Lioness for short) is the main character of lioness superstar ultra, lioness and also LSU X. She was formerly a queen until flames took her job because he was jealous. Backstory Birth Around the times of junin 3 2004, lioness was born. When she was shown to her older brothers, she was slapped by flames, giving her a burning handprint, which is invisible and cannot be seen. Becoming Queen After her 10th birthday, her mother Jenny made her queen, which made flames jealous because he wasn't King and that he was also mad because their parents kept changing their plans instead of spendingint item with their own children. This caused flames to trick his sister into thinkin their was an imaginary worm, which it existed. Lioness bothered it too much and because of this, it attacked him instead of lioness, in which she rescued him. After that, her parents were impressed with her bravery, but flames wasn't and cursed out lioness. Death During her 11th birthday, flames had an idea and then grabbed his dagger. He then entered lioness' room and told her to keep her eyes blinded. Then he dismantled lioness by chopping all of her body parts in half, including her head, tail, legs and arms. After dying, her brother was executed and was revived later by her soon-to-be sister-in-law, icy, a pink arctic fox. When she was about to enter heaven, she was taken by flames and was sent to the nether, where she was scared because there were mobs there. That was where she met count havoc, the king of the nether. Marriage After her 12th birthday, she married count havoc who turned out to be blumiere' biological brother. After she married him, he agreed to bring back lioness, but then told her her brother flames was now ruling her home planet, which became a wasteland. Foxes prowled and everyone was dying. Either from sickness, hunger or exposure. Resurrection And Defeating Flames After the wedding, lioness was sent back into the outworld, with her fire scepter and then went to planet Xen to fight off her vicious fox brother. After the bloody fight, she defeated him, reclaimed her throne and sealed him into the fire scepter. Appearance Lioness is usually seen in a chameleon sweater that changes color depending on each emotion. She also has black hair, which turns out to be her mane which her mother put in a bun to keep people from guessing she is a guy. Lioness also has light brown fur, black shorts, golden brown boots, purple eyes and black ears. She is also a well-built lioness. Personality Lioness is shown as upbeat, cherry, out-going and joyful. However, she will turn hostile when provoked. She is not really a mean person, but will be if provoked. She is also shown as arrogant and sho full of herself. She seems to be at times stoic, strong and powerful, claiming herself powerful. Ever since her death, she became cocky, cold and still arrogant, but she is also a pessimist and tends not to believe anything. Lioness is also shown as scared, worried and anxious because she has a feeling that either demons, aliens or other government groups are coming for her. She can sometimes be vulnerable to being out in danger by her guardians. Creating the Lion Realm Actually, both her and jester lion created it. In year 2019, lioness asked jester lion for a place to keep all good people who die. They both worked together and called it the lion realm, the good side, opposite from the fox realm. Trivia * Lioness likes tomatoes. * Lioness is 12 y/o. * She is, however, named after the female species of a lion, which you can still call her a lioness, but she doesn't like it. * Lioness dislikes high prices. * Lioness can take up 100% of cute, but if it's over 100%, she'll become sick. * Lioness may seem immortal, but since she's already dead, she can be killed, but will come back instantly. * Lioness is also half ghost. * Her sub-elements are dragon, fire and dark, while her main element being undead. * Lioness doesn't like it when dirt gets into her claws. * She will wash her fur 2 times each day, because she says the outside world is dirty. * Lioness, being married, has 11 children. * Lioness, despite being 12, is married to a ghost over 3,500 years of age. Quick Note Lioness should not be confused with who I am. Basically she is not a villain whatsoever, she saved her home planet. Category:Friendly Heroes Category:In Love Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Lawful Good Category:Undead Heroes Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Dragons Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts